<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloom later by dearlygguk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199610">bloom later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlygguk/pseuds/dearlygguk'>dearlygguk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, I'm Sorry, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlygguk/pseuds/dearlygguk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which iwaizumi gets injured playing volleyball and is taken to the hosiptal. there, he meets oikawa, a boy diagnosed with an incurable disease.</p><p>OR </p><p>in which oikawa had just begun losing hope for himself, but a boy told him that some people bloom later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bloom later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i would like to say that im not a doctor .. so if some of this is inaccurate, sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat rolls down Iwaizumi's neck. He looks across the court, dead into the servers eyes. They hold eye contact for what feels like forever. This is the point that could change the match's course. They were two points away from victory. He watches the ball roll off the tips of the server's fingers, and two seconds later, the ball is pummeling towards him. He sticks his arms out, reaching to hit the ball, when he feels a harsh sting in his side. He collides with the floor.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆</p><p>Oikawa picks up the paint brush to his right, dipping it into a fair shade of blue. The shade has shown itself in many of his paintings lately, though he doesn't know why, or where his sudden love for cyan had come from. The shade reminded him of home, though, and it felt calming. As he paints, he recalls the day he woke up in a hospital after fainting in his house. He had woken to his parents speaking to the doctor, who he now sees more than his own family. He only hears bits and pieces of their conversation, but he knows the conversation wasn't good, as he notices his father trying to muffle his wife's sobs. Three months ago was the last time he had seen his own family. Seven months ago was the last he had tasted his mother's food. Twelve months he has been withering away in this hospital, a paintbrush being the most of his company.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ★</p><p>Iwaizumi was slipping in and out of a daze, unaware of what was happening around him. He forces his eyes open, and all he sees is white. He freaks out for a second, assuming he has died, when he sees a nurse beside him. Who decided to make hospitals white? The nurse noticed he had awaken, and explains to him what had happened. He curses under his breathe as he hears Matsu ran into him so hard he broke a rib. Though, he felt as though his reaction was a bit intense for a broken rib. That's when he hears the nurse say that his rib had scratched his lungs. He makes a mental note to hit Matsu when he gets out of the hospital.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆</p><p>Oikawa decides to leave his room, as he feels his thoughts cloud in on him. It was around lunch, anyways, so he walks to the hospital's cafe. He rarely goes there, as he usually finds no need to leave his room, but today, he wanted some air. He walks down the hall, waving at the few friends he has made in the past year. Oikawa was known to be a social butterfly, making new friends as quickly as he can. He decided that if he were to be at the hospital for a while, he might as well make the best of it. Though he knew a lot of people, he still felt lonely. It was as if the more he made friends, the more he felt broken. The more stories he heard, the more constantly he was reminded that he would probably die sooner than someone normal. </p><p>As Oikawa began to drift into his head, sitting down at an empty table, he feels someone approach him. He looks up, and suddenly it feels like the stars had just clashed in front of him.</p><p>"Uhm— hi.. I'm sorry, nowhere else is open. Can I sit here?"</p><p>Oikawa's mind renders blank. He notices the boy's limp, before he realizes that he's even speaking to him. "Oh— yeah, of course! Sorry.", he replies as quick as he can. "I'm Oikawa, by the way!".</p><p>Iwaizumi was in no mood to start conversation, but he decided to respond back, simply to not come off as rude. "Hi Oikawa.. I'm Iwaizumi".</p><p>"Ahh— nice to meet you Iwaizumi!"</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆</p><p>Oikawa was back in his room, staring at the ceiling, making figures out of the dots on the popcorn ceiling. His mind recalls the boy from the cafe, Oikawa's mind trying to paint a picture of him in his head. He only looked at him for a couple minutes, but Oikawa wanted more. Iwaizumi might not have looked different to other people, but to Oikawa, he was perfect. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he knew the boy for his entire life. It felt so familiar, yet it was so distant. And all they did was introduce themselves. That night, Oikawa returns to the cafe, but the boy with the spikey hair is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ★</p><p>Iwaizumi learns that hes meant to be stuck in this hospital for a week, and, to say the least, he dreads it so much. He also finds out that he can's play volleyball for six weeks. He's going to murder Matsu. He decides he deserves to take a nap, so he falls asleep the second he returns from his lunch.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆</p><p>Oikawa finds himself picking at the Jello in the cafe the next morning, when he hears someone set down a tray of food across from him. His head snaps up to see the spikey haired boy who has taken over his head since they had met.</p><p>"Hi..Sorry, Oikawa? I have nowhere else to sit again."</p><p>Oikawa assumes the Gods have decided to bless his life, after all the shit they make him go through. "Please, Iwaizumi! You don't have to apologize. It's nice having someone to sit with, anyways."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles at that. Oikawa seems like someone who was plenty sociable, he's seen him wave to basically the entire hospital, but yet, he sits alone. Iwa finds some sort of endearment towards the boy— no, it was more of a curiosity.</p><p>"So! Iwa? Can I call you Iwa?"— Iwaizumi nods— "Iwa! Why are you here?— Wait that sounded mean, that's not what I meant".</p><p>Iwa laughs. "I understand what you mean, Oikawa. I injured myself during a volleyball match."</p><p>Oikawa gasps. "You play Volleyball?! That's insane? I love volleyball oh my god! You should teach me one day Iwa-Chan!"</p><p>Iwaizumi seems to not realize the "chan" Oikawa added to the nickname, and if he did, he clearly didn't mind. "Yeah? I can if you'd like. Though I probably can't for the next 6 weeks.." Iwaizumi groans and the idea. </p><p>Oikawa notices that he probably doesn't want to talk about it, so he moves on to a different topic. "What else do you like to do? Like, hobbies? Or OH! OH! what TV shows do you watch??????"</p><p>Iwa smiles at the brown haired boy's excitement. "Uhm- I watch Godzilla?" Iwa flips his phone over to show off his phone case.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan, that's lame. Godzilla? Wow." Oikawa teases.</p><p>Iwa fakes hurt, and asks him what he liked. Oikawa responds- "Aliens are cool I guess.. I like to paint aswell!"</p><p>Iwa tries to tease back, but painting was cool. "Okay, I guess you win this one. You're a little bit cool Oikawa."</p><p>Oikawa gasps dramatically. "A LITTLE BIT! Damn, only a little? Whatever, I'm gonna win you over, Iwa-Chan!"</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆</p><p>Oikawa wakes up feeling sick. It's still dark outside, and he doesn't want to bother his nurses, so he endures the wavy feeling in his head, passing it by. He knew it was probably something he shouldn't ignore, but he hated feeling like a liability. He goes back to sleep, and wakes up hooked to more machines than he was that night. So much for not wanting to be a liability. He looks to the right and sees a familiar spikey haired boy reading a book. </p><p>"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa tries to enthusiastically call his name, but it comes out as more of a groan. </p><p>"Hi Oikawa.. Sorry I don't know if it would be weird if I was here, I was just wandering."</p><p>"Iwa-Chan! What did I say about apologizing!!"</p><p>Iwaizumi laughs softly. "Sorry- It's a habit."</p><p>"Iwa-Chan!!"</p><p>"Okay! Okay, I'll try to stop!" Iwa smiles.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆★</p><p>It's been four days since Oikawa and Iwazumi had met, and they spent most of their time together. Watching anime, talking about school- (Though Oikawa was lacking in experience)- and volleyball. It's only been four days, but the feeling of inseparability grows quickly for Oikawa. And for some reason, Iwa feels it too. Like he's known the boy forever. A feeling of familiarity he only got from his team, who he's known for three years.</p><p>On this particular day, Oikawa and Iwa were sitting on the small couch in Oikawa's room, watching the recap of the game Iwa played, the one he got injured in. Oikawa continuously commented on how cool Iwa looked, spiking the ball after jumping what looked like almost 20 feet. </p><p>Thirty minutes in, Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwa's waist. "The room is cold!" Oikawa says. Iwa feels his face go red.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆★</p><p>It's the last day of Iwa's time at the hospital, and to say the least, Oikawa and Iwa are both sadder than they expected. Iwa promises to visit every day, Oikawa hopes he keeps that promise. It was hard to believe him, though- That's what his own family said. Oikawa did not understand why this boy affected him so much, he only knew him for a week.</p><p>-</p><p>Iwa's last day at the hospital, and the only good that came out of this was the curry bread he was going to force Matsu to buy him. But, he couldn't stop thinking about Oikawa, who was currently as clingy as ever. Iwa promises to visit everyday, a promise he means to keep. Iwa did not understand why the boy affected him so much, but it felt so good.</p><p>Iwa limps to the exit of the hospital, Oikawa following him. It was time for Iwa to go, and though it wasn't that deep, Iwa would come see Oikawa tomorrow, Oikawa dreads his departure. </p><p>"Iwa-Chan! What if I die and you aren't here for my final words! It wouldn't be as dramatic as I envision it if you're not there"</p><p>"Don't say that, dumbass. You're not going to die. You'll see me tomorrow! I'll bring you some good food too.."</p><p>"I knew you had a soft spot for me Iwa!!" Oikawa laughs everything off, as he watches Iwa leave. He then realizes how different his normal was from everyone else's. He just wants to go out and have friends, to not be sick.</p><p>That night, he dips his paintbrush into deep shades of tan, of which reflect against the honey skin of Iwaizumi.</p><p>                                                                                                                                     ☆★</p><p>Iwaizumi keeps his promise the next day, bringing Oikawa fresh ramen and sushi. They spend the next four hours talking about everything and nothing. Oikawa shows Iwa the painting he painted yesterday, filled with shades of brown and orange. </p><p>✦</p><p>It takes a few months for both Oikawa and Iwa to realize their feelings for each other reach much further than platonic. As much as Oikawa was afraid of his feelings, Iwa was bold. He didn't mind rejection, he would just try again later. Iwa decides to ask Oikawa out one night, as he stares at the ceiling. The next day, he stands outside the hospital's entrance, giving himself a speech. Just because he was bold didn't mean he wasn't nervous.</p><p>He finally is able to walk up the stairs and to Oikawa's room without losing his mind. He peeks into the room, and sees Oikawa, head propped up with one arm, sat across from a piece of paper, paintbrush in another hand. </p><p>Oikawa looked devastating. He was devastating.</p><p>Iwa softly rapps at the door. "Hey pretty boy"</p><p>Oikawa's scrunched expression immediately begins to glow. "Iwa-Chan! Hi!"</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles. "Hi.. Uhm- Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"You're talking to me right now, are you not?"</p><p>"Yes but-" Iwa laughs. "I want to ask you something."</p><p>"Shoot"</p><p>"Oikawa, sorry- I suck at talking about my feelings- Oikawa, I really like you. Like, as more than frien-" </p><p>Oikawa cuts him off. "Iwa-Chan?"</p><p>Iwa stiffens. He doesn't like the sound of that. "Yes?"</p><p>"I would respond, but sometimes, it's just easier to kiss."</p><p>Iwa stands, frozen. Did he hear that right? What just happened?</p><p>"That means I want you to kiss me, dumbass."</p><p>Iwa allows himself to smile, and he tries not to trip over the wires on the floor to kiss his boyfriend. This is his life. </p><p>✦</p><p>And as quick as it began, it all came crashing down.</p><p>✦</p><p>It's been two weeks since Iwa confessed his feelings for Oikawa, and thirteen days since their first date. To the hospital's cafe. The Jello was particularly delicious that day. Since then, Oikawa had started to become more distant, and seemed to wince whenever he spoke. It was as if moving were a sin, as if talking caused pain. Oikawa was getting sicker, but Iwa didn't want to talk about it. He tried to keep up conversation, tried to ramble off about his day, or volleyball, or anything else. But, he knew it was doing nothing for the brown haired boy. He feels soft puffs of air against his arm, signaling that Oikawa had fallen asleep beside him.</p><p>"I love you, pretty boy." Iwa whispers.</p><p>✦</p><p>It's been three weeks, and Iwa can't help but notice that the stars in Oikawa's eyes have dimmed. It hurt, but it must've hurt more for Oikawa.</p><p>✦</p><p>Iwaizumi is in second period Chemistry when he gets the call from the hospital. He excuses himself to the bathroom to pick up the phone, praying for the call to be about anything else. Not him. Anything but him.</p><p>Iwa rushes to the hospital, forgetting about school completely. "Not him, please not him" Iwa mutters to himself. He nearly runs into a nurse, who stops him. </p><p>"Iwaizumi.. hi" The sympathy in her eyes speak a million words. Iwa knows whats happened, but he refuses to believe it until he has seen him himself.</p><p>"Can I see him.. Please-"</p><p>"Iwa.. I'm sorry I can't.. Not until tomorrow."</p><p>Tears roll down Iwa's face, running down his neck. Not him. Why him. </p><p>"Iwa.. He left something for you." The nurse holds out a USB drive. "It was on his phone, we put it on a USB.. nobody watched it. We assumed it was something personal.</p><p>
  <b>The Video.</b>
</p><p>"Ah! It's recording!" A forced smile is plastered onto Oikawa's face. "Iwa-Chan! If you're watching this, I have died. You weren't there! So I have to make this video so it is as dramatic as I wanted it to be. Iwa-Chan, I don't know where to start. Maybe with an apology? I'm sorry Iwa-Chan. I wanted to stay here with you, and I wanted to be able to have a future with you. Perhaps I was a little selfish, loving you, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. I'm disappointed, as well. I wish I could've come to one of you volleyball games, you're so cool Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa winces a little, breaking his facade. "I would ask you to not cry over me, but that sounds dumb. I know you love me Iwa-Chan, but don't let me hold you back when I'm not even there, yeah? Once, you told me that some people bloom later, but it seems as though I bloomed when I met you, and withered away too soon. I love you, Iwaizumi. Thank you for showing me love. Thank you for showing me the prettiest colors I never used."</p><p>There's a long pause, Iwa notices the tears forming in the brilliant brown eyes of Oikawa. "Iwa-Chan" Oikawa's voice breaks. "Do you believe that when you die your best memories flash before you eyes? I hope so. I'll get to see your smile before I go off."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fin.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on twitter!! @sakusa_twt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>